villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alice (DC)
Elizabeth "Beth" Kane, or better known as Alice and later Red Alice, is a villain from the DC Comics and also both an enemy and the long-lost twin sister of Kate Kane/Batwoman. History ''New Earth'' Beth Kane was the daughter of Jacob and Gabi Kane, and the twin sister of Kate Kane. Originally from Gotham City, the family moved to Brussels, Belgium when Jacob was transferred to N.A.T.O. While in Brussels, the Kane family became the victim of a terrorist kidnapping where she, Gabi and Kate were abducted. Although Jacob led the rescue mission, Kate was apparently the only survivor while Gabi was shot through the head and Beth was presumed deceased as well. Beth survived but was mentally broken in the process. Now part of the Religion of Crime, she styled herself as Alice from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and only spoke in quotes from the book. She quickly rose to power within the organization and was fast on her way to becoming the new "High Priestess of Gotham City". Pursuant to this, she kidnapped Colonel Kane, hoping for his access to Fort Richards so she could acquire toxic gas. Jacob recognized her as her long-lost daughter but was too dumbstruck to do anything. In the ensuing fight with her sister Kate (now Batwoman), she fell out of the plane into the river after stabbing the vigilante's extended hand with the words, "You have our father's eyes". After Kate tested both of their blood, it was proof that Alice was Beth and believed she was dead after falling from the plane, but the police never found her body. In the aftermath of Alice's presumed death, Kate continued fighting the Religion of Crime, finding them defending a strange sarcophagus. ''The New 52'' In the 2011 New 52 relaunch, Alice's backstory was altered. Beth Eizabeth, along with her identical twin sister Kate, were born to U.S. States Army career soldiers Jacob and Gabi Kane. The family often moved due to the nature of Jacob and Gabi's work; one of these moves was to Brussels, Belgium when the twins were 11. On their twelfth birthday while going out to celebrate, the Kanes' car (with the except of Jacob) was rammed by a truck and the three were kidnapped by masked men. Hours later, Kate was rescued by Jacob and a team of soldiers, but Gabi and presumably Beth were killed. However, Beth was secretly still alive. As the weaker of the two Kane siblings, and without her twin present to fulfill the purpose of their abduction anyway, Beth was eventually sent to the Religion of Crime as their new High Madame after the death of Bruno Mannheim. Her exact experiences during her time in captivity are unknown, but her Alice persona took control before she became the High Madame of the Religion of Crime. Lead by Alice, the Religion of Crime planned a new attack on Gotham, this time intending on drowning the city in a carpet of poisonous gas dropped from an aircraft. After Batwoman disabled the gas release mechanism on Alice's plane, the two fought, eventually battling out onto the wing. The pair lost balance, and fell over the side; Batwoman caught Alice and gripped into the plane with her gauntlet flanges. Alice pulled a knife, and, with the words "You have our father's eyes," revealed her true identity to her twin. She stabbed Kate in the forearm, and subsequently fell to her death when Kate dropped her. The Religion of Crime recovered Alice's body shortly after her fall, as it was not found by police divers. The corpse was placed into a special sarcophagus that worked to resurrect Alice over a period of months before being recovered by D.E.O. agent Cameron Chase. Eventually, after the defeat of Medusa's cult, the D.E.O. revived Alice using the sarcophagus. Mister Bones revealed Beth to Kate as part of his blackmail plan to uncover Batman's identity. In the climax, Batwoman, Alice, Bette and Jake along with Batman to defeat and subdue Bones and his forces. Afterwards, Jacob took Beth to an offshore treatment facility to try and reclaim her mind. After some time, Beth returned to Gotham now calling herself Red Alice, and exploring the abandoned Kane estate before revealing herself to Kate. However, Kate had fallen under the influence, believing herself to be in love with the "vampire". Beth fought and defended her sister and was able to break her free from Nocturna's control and handed her over to the police. The two of them then found themselves summoned to space to defeat Morgaine Le Fey. During the fighting, Beth's helmet cracked, forcing Ragman to take her soul so that Batwoman could preserve her body during re-entry. As Ragman attempted to revive Beth, he found her swimming away from many of the evil souls in his garments. She insisted that despite all the evil she did, she wanted to redeem herself and returned to her body. After Morgaine's defeat and the world was returned to normal, Kate and Beth embrace and the latter slept peacefully. After this, Beth was transferred to the Weiße Kaninchen Sanatorium near Geneva, Switzerland for further treatment. However, the villain Knife later kidnapped Beth from Switzerland, drugged and brainwashed her into becoming Alice again and used her to terrorize Batwoman. Though Batwoman was able to defend Beth from both Knife and Batman, she strained her already-shaky relationship with the latter in the process. Three months later, Beth had been set up in a room in Kate's apartment, where she was cared for by both Kate and Julia Pennyworth and continued to receive outpatient therapy (presumably Zatanna Zatara). Alternate Versions Red Alice also appears in the comic book Batwoman: Future's End. Set "five years in the future", Batwoman has become a vampire. Red Alice joins with Clayface, Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon, and Ragman to try to stop her. During the battle, Batwoman kills Jason and Clayface. Red Alice fends off Batwoman's attacks using technology given to her by Bruce Wayne, and then kills her sister by driving a wooden stake through her heart. It is unclear if this story is intended to depict an actual future for Batwoman (after having been bitten by Nocturna several times prior to Red Alice's appearance) or if it was a non-canonical story. Basil Karlo/Clayface appears to die in the 2018 Detective Comics story arc Fall of the Batmen (although he later is shown to be alive, and leaving Gotham City), indicating the Batwoman: Future's End story is non-canonical. Arrowverse Alice appears in the first season of the upcoming TV series Batwoman, where she is the leader of the Wonderland Gang and as the main antagonist. She is portrayed by Rachel Skarsten. Trivia *Before the New 52 relaunch, the Religion of Crime was defending a strange sarcophagus. In the new timeline, the Religion was doing the same thing after Beth's death, which means that they probably intended on reviving her in the original timeline. Navigation de:Alice (DC Comics) Category:DC Villains Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Batwoman Villains